User talk:Darth crucifious
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Observationdeck2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dragonmaster79 (talk) 18:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Definitions It seems a bit cruel to me, to lump Talkie Toaster in with Pete, psychotic Simulants, brain-eating Psirens and the Low Crew. Surely he's just an Irritant? 20:11, May 13, 2014 (UTC) I was going by the novel, where he practically tortures the crew by forcing them to eat hundreds of rounds of soggy toast before he will tell them the information they need to survive. Also, I have read about earlier scripts where TT became an outright villain, but indeed you are correct, TT remains only an irritant in the show and not an enemy. I'll take the tag off - TT doesn't belong with the monsters. At least yet... I'll always accept constructive criticism and accept guidance! Regards Darth crucifious (talk) 20:17, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Maybe 'Irritant' can be a category, like Rimmer's brothers, and the Emohawk (which doesn't actually do harm itself). Timothy Spall's game engineer, and the club owner from 'Backwards' would also qualify, to my mind. A Theme Hello, and sorry for not getting back earlier. If you wish to take a crack at designing a new theme, I will be no means object. I would just note that I personally use the old MonoBook theme rather than the modern Wikia one as I find the new one too bandwidth intensive and to be honest rather over-burdened and gaudy. So I would prefer a more streamlined theme ala MonoBook if I was to adopt a custom one here. Technopeasant (talk) 03:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you for your reply. I would agree with you that this Wikia should be kept simple and streamlined in display presentation aka MonoBook, yet there is background images needed to illustrate it. Since the name of the Wiki I was thinking an image from the Tongue Tied Music Video with Lister, Rimmer and the Cat, and for the other side an image of Red Dwarf itself. Your thoughts? Regards Darth crucifious (talk) 10:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me, go ahead and tinker and see what you can come up with. Technopeasant (talk) 06:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::My first priority personally is work on the episode articles, adding production info, deleted scenes, ect. and pictures for illustration where I can. That is the area I think needs most work on with this Wikia. And there's the old chestnut of me not having as much time over the next few weeks. But the background/theme is definately something I'm going to work on, hopefully at some point in the near future. Will keep you posted. Toodle-pipski Darth crucifious (talk) 23:16, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Wikipedia Links I notice that you are adding links to Wikipedia to some of our articles. The proper way of doing this is by doing a standard wiki link with "wikipedia:" in front, such as wikipedia:strip poker|strip poker enclosed in in double square brackets. Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner (talk) 00:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :My apologies for smegging up the hyperlinks, I will do it rightly in future. Darth crucifious (talk) 02:25, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Eh, no worries. We learn by doing. Roland The Headless Thompson Gunner (talk) 14:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC)